Androgen signaling is mediated through the androgen receptor (AR) and is a nuclear signaling pathway of tremendous importance in mammals. In addition to its primary role in sexual development, maturation and maintenance of sexual function in both males and females, this critical hormone signaling pathway affects a large number of non-sexual tissues including, bone, muscle, CNS, liver, etc. In humans, testosterone and dihydrotestosterone are the primary ligands that mediate AR-signaling. Both are high affinity ligands for AR, with dihydrotestosterone having somewhat higher affinity. Testosterone is converted to dihydrotestosterone through the action of 5α-reductase enzymes and is converted to 17β-estradiol (potent endogenous estrogen) through the action of P-450 aromatase enzymes. AR signaling is mediated by binding of an AR ligand to AR in the cellular cytosol, homodimerization of two AR receptors and nuclear location of the ligand bound dimer to the cell nucleus where the complex associates with various coactivators as well as Androgen Response Elements (palindrome-like sequences of DNA) which serve as activation sites for certain AR-mediated genes. Due to the very large number of AR target tissues, both sexual and non-sexual, androgens such as testosterone and dihydrotestosterone have a number of potentially desirable actions as well as non-desirable actions depending on the particular individual's age, sex, therapeutic need, etc. In the adult male and female, certain positive consequences of AR-agonist signaling can be generalized as including increased bone mineral density and a corresponding reduction of risk of bone fractures. Accordingly, androgen supplementation can be very valuable in the prevention or treatment of osteoporosis where the osteoporosis might originate from any number of different causes, such as corticosteroid induced osteoporosis and age-related osteoporosis (e.g. post-menopausal). Likewise, males and females respond to agonist supplementation with an increase in muscle mass and very often a decrease in fat mass. This is beneficial in a very large number of treatment modalities. For example, there are many wasting syndromes associated with different disease states where the therapeutic goal is for a patient to maintain weight and function, such as the treatment of cancer associated cachexia, AIDs-related cachexia, anorexia and many more. Other muscle-wasting disorders such as muscular dystrophy in its many forms as well as related disorders can also be treated to advantage with androgens. The increase in muscle mass with concomitant reduction in fat mass associated with anabolic androgen action has additional health benefits for many men and women including potentially increased sensitivity to insulin. Androgen supplementation is also associated with reduction of high triglycerides, though there is a general correlation with androgen use and decreased HDL levels and in some cases, increased LDL levels. In the CNS, numerous laudatory benefits have been associated with androgen supplementation including improved sexual desire and functioning, increased cognition, memory, sense of well being and possible decrease in risk of Alzheimer's disease.
Androgen antagonists have been used in treating prostate cancer, where blockade of androgen signaling is desired whereas some androgens agonists (e.g. dihydrotestosterone) stimulate the hypertrophy of prostate tissue and may be a causative factor in prostate cancer. Androgen agonist activity is often associated with stimulation of benign prostate hyperplasia, a disease characterized by an enlarged prostate often accompanied by discomfort and difficulty in urination due to blockage of the urethra. As a result, androgen antagonists have efficacy in the reduction of the size of the prostate and the corresponding symptoms of benign prostate hyperplasia, though it is much more common to use a 5α-reductase inhibitor (e.g. finasteride) as such inhibitors do not decrease androgen signaling systemically to the same extent as a typical anti-androgen (e.g. bicalutamide), but rather reduce androgen drive more site specifically to where testosterone to DHT conversion occurs such as the prostate and scalp. Androgen antagonists also find utility in the treatment of hirsutism in women as well as the treatment of acne. Androgens are generally contraindicated in conditions that are treated with androgen antagonists since they can exacerbate the symptoms that are being treated.
Ideally, an androgen would retain the benefits of androgen agonists while minimizing the stimulatory effects on the prostate in males as well as some of the other untoward effects of androgens including masculinization of women and increase in acne in both sexes. Androgens that demonstrate tissue selective effects compared to the benchmarks testosterone and/or dihydrotestosterone are typically referred to as androgen receptor modulators or more often, selective androgen receptor modulators (SARMs). At the far end of potential selectivity, an ideal SARM would demonstrate no prostate stimulation while maintaining or growing muscle sufficient to effectively mimic the effects of testosterone or dihydrotestosterone. The growing appreciation of the positive contribution that SARMs can make in the many therapeutic areas where androgen activity is desirable has led to a large amount of research into this important area. Due to a compelling need for novel and effective androgen therapies with potentially reduced side effects, novel and effective SARM compounds are urgently needed.